Most electricity is generated at a power station by a process in which heat is used to convert water to steam. The steam expands through a turbine device causing it to rotate. This powers a generator unit, which produces electricity. The heat is provided by burning a fuel such as coal, oil, gas, or wood, or from nuclear, solar or geothermal energy. On a smaller scale, the generator unit may be powered by an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel or petrol driven motor. Similarly, the alternator used with the internal combustion engine in every type of automobile for providing electricity to the vehicle is powered by the rotating drive shaft of the engine.
All these devices use moving parts which are subject to friction and wear, and only a percentage of the heat generated is converted into electricity.